Fire Magic (MM7)/Spells
The Fire Magic spells in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Normal level : Costs 1 spell point. Increases the radius of light surrounding the party. The effect is only visible when it is dark. * Normal: Basic light. * Expert: Brighter light. * Master: Brightest light. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery. : Costs 2 spell points. Launches a burst of fire at a single target. Does 1-3 in damage per skill point. * Normal: Basic recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 3 spell points. Increases all character's resistance to Fire Magic. Duration is one hour per skill point. * Normal: +1 resistance per skill point. * Expert: Resistance increase is doubled. * Master: Resistance increase is tripled. * Grandmaster: Resistance increase is quadrupled. : Costs 4 spell points. Causes a weapon with no special abilities to burn with magic fire. Duration is one hour per skill point. * Normal: Gives the weapon "of Fire" ability. * Expert: Weapon gets "of Flame" ability. * Master: Weapon gets "of Infernos" ability. * Grandmaster: Weapon gets permanent "of Infernos" ability. Expert level : Costs 5 spell points. Reduces recovery time for party actions. Party will be weak for six hours after spell wears off. * Expert: Duration is 1 hour plus 1 minute per skill point. * Master: Duration is 1 hour plus 3 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Duration is 1 hour plus 4 minutes per skill point. : Costs 8 spell points. Launches a fireball at a single target that hits and then explodes to damage anyone nearby, including the party, if it is too close. Damage is 1-6 points per skill point. * Expert: Basic recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 10 spell points. Drops a fire spike on the ground that waits to explode until a creature passes nearby. They remain until triggered or until the party leaves the map. * Expert: A maximum of five spikes can be dropped at any one time. Damage is 1-6 per skill point. * Master: Seven spikes are dropped. Damage is 1-8 per skill point. * Grandmaster: Nine spikes are dropped. Damage is 1-10 per skill point. Master level : Costs 15 spell points. Surrounds the party with a very hot fire that is only harmful to others. Damage delivered is 1-6 per skill point. * Master: The fire lasts 1 minute per skill point. * Grandmaster: Duration is increased to 10 minutes per skill point. : Costs 20 spell points. Summons a barrage of flaming rocks that strike in a large radius around the target.Each rock does 1-8 damage per skill point. Only works outdoors. * Master: Sixteen rocks are summoned. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery. Twenty rocks are summoned. : Costs 25 spell points. Burns everyone in sight, including party, for 12 damage plus 1 per skill point. Only works indoors. * Master: Basic recovery. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery. Grandmaster level : Costs 30 spell points. Does massive fire damage to a single target. Damage is 15 plus 1-15 per skill point. Category:Might and Magic VII spells